


Nighmares

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nesta has a nightmare and needs to make sure that Cassian is okay
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Nighmares

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are my own creation, all of them belong to SJM

It was happening again. She was back in that gods-damned throne room with the king of Hybern, ready to be shoved into the cauldron. Like always, Elain was led to it first, sobbing and screaming. Again, she fought, tooth and claw, to get to the one person that would always love her, forgive her, the gentle grower, the fawn. And as always she failed to save the one person that mattered the most to her.  
No no no no. She tried to convince herself that this was just a dream, that the war was over, that they had fought and emerged triumphant. But she couldn’t as Elain came out gasping and trembling in her thin nightgown.  
Now it was her turn- a fitting punishment, she thought. For years she had failed to protect Feyre and Elain, instead trying to make them starve so that their useless father would finally do something- anything- to help them. But instead Feyre had helped them and when she was taken to this cursed land, again she sat by and did nothing. Maybe she should have just let Thomas Mandray fuck her. It probably would have been what she deserved. Maybe she would feel something anything other than this hot and cold, unyielding, unending rage.  
She braced herself for the shove, to fight tooth and claw to not be forced into the Cauldron.  
But it never came. Instead they started to shove Cassian into it, with his shredded wings drooping behind him. He was too weak to even fight back, feeble as the attempt may be. But Nesta could do nothing other than scream and rage.  
However, Cassian never emerged from the Cauldron. And Feyre and the rest of her friends turned accusing eyes on Nesta.  
“You are a disappointment. I wish I had let you starve years ago.” Feyre hissed.  
“I wish that you were never my sister.” Elain said.  
“Disappointment. Bitch. Whore. Witch. Selfish. Coward. Pathetic.” Their voices chorused around her, the voices of the people she had hated and loved so fiercely.  
Suddenly, Nesta awoke covered in a cold sweat. She remembered everything from her dream. Was Cassian…?  
No. She couldn’t let herself think that. Without pausing to think of the consequences or implications, she ran to Cassian’s room and banged on the door. He opened it, eyes blinking at her. Looking at him, Nesta almost immediately regretted her decision to show up at his door in the middle of the night. He would probably ridicule her if he ever found out the reason. No doubt she deserved it, for all she had said and done to him.  
“Nesta, sweetheart, what are you doing here?”  
“Nothing.” she said, trying to hold on to her one last shred of self-possession.  
“You knocked on my door in the middle of the night, there’s gotta be something.”  
“Well, it’s nothing. I simply wanted to see if you were okay.”  
“I’m okay, are you alright?”  
No, she couldn’t speak to him when he talked to her gently, like she was a wounded animal who he didn’t want to scare away.  
“I’m fine, Batboy,” she hated that her voice broke a bit on the fine. Stupid stupid stupid- now he would know for sure that something was wrong.  
“Don’t give me the bullshit answer- not after everything we went through.”  
She hated that he was right, hated his stupid, perfect, godlike looks. She made to turn away, but he caught her wrist.  
“I have nightmares” he began “where I have to watch as everyone I love is run through with a sword. But the worst ones of all is when they beat you and break your spirit and then run you through with a sword- my sword”  
Nesta opened her mouth to tell him that his fears were not of her concern. To push him away to keep herself from hurting him worse later, but instead the events of her nightmare came spilling out.  
When she finished, Cassian simply opened the door wider, turned around and stepped inside. Stomach sinking, Nesta also turned to go back to her room but stopped when she heard Cassian’s voice.  
“You’re welcome to stay the night in my room.”  
“I have no interest in fucking you.” she said a bit stiffly.  
“Didn’t expect you too, sweetheart. I just meant you could stay in my room for the night.”  
“Very well.”  
She followed him inside his room. It was sparsely decorated but it was cozy. He pulled back the covers on one side of the ridiculously large bed and she did the same on her side.  
“Night” he said.  
“Night.”  
Nesta fell asleep pretty quickly and didn’t have another nightmare. In the morning she woke up cuddled in Cassian’s arms, one wing draped over her. It seemed like their hatred for each other didn’t win out when they were sleeping. The morning light brought out the hues of red and gold and purple in his wings.  
Mesmerized, she reached out to trace one of the veins of colors and Cassian woke up with a start. She immediately pulled her hand back and opened her mouth- to say what she didn’t know.  
Suddenly, Mor barged in the room with a sunny smile that dropped off of her face as soon as she saw Nesta.  
“I see I’m interrupting something. See you later.”  
“Wait, Mor!” Cassian started to go towards her but she held up a hand.  
“I’m fine Cassian I have to go do something.”  
He looked defeated and Nesta saw it as her cue to leave. He tried to stop her but she brushed his hand off.  
“I’m fine, go talk to Mor.” she said, grateful that her voice didn’t waver and left the room without giving him a chance to answer.  
She avoided Cassian for the rest of the week and he avoided her as well. He was probably trying to make amends with Mor.  
She should have known. She was just a broken, empty shell. Who would want anything to do with her, least of all Cassian? He was kind and brave and deserved better than her. He didn’t want anything to do with her and she couldn’t blame him.  
She had no purpose or place. The only reason they kept her around was for Feyre and Elain’s sake.  
So the next day she packed up her few belongings and left to find an apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Find me on Tumblr at @b00kworm


End file.
